The Strifeharts
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: A really short drabble seires. REWRITTEN!


**Me: welcome to my drabble series The Strifeharts.**

**Cloud: Remember, she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. We all know who owns me, Leon, Sora and Roxas.**

**Me: With that being said on with the series babe! Oh, wait before you start reading I'd like you to know that with each drabble Sora and Roxas' age is different.**

* * *

**Crime**

Leon was sitting in the living room with his infant sons Sora and Roxas watching a crime show while waiting for his husband Cloud. Finally Cloud came home and saw the three boys he loved more than anything in the whole world huddled in the living room watching TV.

"Hi Leon."

"Hi Cloud." Sora and Roxas then crawled over to their parents and sat in Cloud's lap.

"Awww, my little wolves." Leon then punched Cloud playfully in the arm

"You mean our little lions."

"Why lions?"

"Because their mother has the pride of a lion and they came from a proud lion so therefore they are our little lions. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion Momma Lion, we can have one of each."

"What do you mean by that Daddy Wolf?"

"I mean, one's a little cub and the other is a little wolf."

"Oh, then how about Sora's my lion cub and Roxas is your little wolf."

"That's fair." Sora and Roxas were then trying to get away from Cloud as they saw something they liked as the TV was going static.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know what the real crime is?"

"What?"

"Horrible cable TV."

* * *

**Late Night**

Cloud and Leon were all snug in their bed as a thunderstorm was happening and the twins were somehow asleep during all this. All was peaceful until a big clap of lightning came which could wake anyone up even the happily married couple, despite them being heavy sleepers. They exchanged looks because in 3...2...1,

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The twins were crying and that meant for one of them to get the boys.

"Who's turn is it Leon?"

"It's your turn."

"Why me?"

"Because it is."

"You're their mother."

"Need I remind you that you're their father and you haven't been going into their room when they cry late at night."

"If it makes you feel any better Leon, I'll go into Sora's room, then to Roxas' room, come back with the twins so that we can fall asleep together. Okay?"

"As long as I don't have to get up tonight."

"Lazy ass."

"Whatever." Cloud got up and made his way to Sora's room picked up and did the same thing with Roxas, then he came back to the bedroom where Leon was waiting for his husband to come back. Cloud carefully handed Sora to Leon while he held Roxas.

"It's nights like this I remind myself how lucky I am." Leon said kissing Sora's cheek.

"You know, I remind myself that I'm the luckiest man in the world because I have you three." Leon then kissed Cloud on the lips and adjusted himself in a position that he can both hold Sora and fall asleep.

* * *

**Diaper**

Cloud was watching as Leon was changing both Sora and Roxas's diapers. He wasn't watching because of how manly Leon was looking doing so, he was looking at Leon's butt everytime he bent over. Leon noticed this and some of the time he ment to bend over, most of the time he teased Cloud by shaking his butt. Cloud couldn't take it anymore and went in for the grab. When he did Leon turned around and threw the diaper in his face. Cloud stepped back and fell on the ground as Leon put Sora and Roxas on the floor.

"What was that Leon?"

"That's what you get for trying to go in for the grab while I was changing the boys' diapers."

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom because I think that diaper had poop in it and it found it's way to my mouth." Cloud said getting off the floor and walking to the bathroom only to be right. He accidentally ate baby poop.

* * *

**Baking**

Sora was in the kitchen with Leon while his mother was baking a cake when he decided to take a swipe of frosting only to get smacked away by Leon's spoon.

"What was that fow Momma?"

"Sora, you are two years old and old enough to know good hygine is, so don't get your hand in the frosting for your father's birthday cake. It's unsanitary young man. I have enough of dirty little boys with your father and your brother being a couple of slobs, but not you too." Sora looked down as Leon took the young boy's hand and put the spoon in his hands making the younger of the two looked confused.

"I'm all done with the frosting so you get to lick the spoon." Sora's face lit up as he stared to lick the spoon when Roxas and Cloud were coming in as the older spiky haired blonde scooped his son and kissed him on the cheek and gave one look at the spoon.

"What do ya have there little cub?"

"A spoon Momma gave me wif fwosting Dawdy!" Sora said proudly as Roxas looked down. When Cloud set the spiky haired brunette down Sora went over to his brother.

"What is it Sowa?"

"A spoon with chocolate icing Woxas. You can have it." Roxas took the spoon and started to lick it.

* * *

**Stuffed Animals**

"It's mine!"

"No! Mine Roxas! Give it back!" Cloud was fighting the urge to yell at his six year old sons who were playing tug-of-war with a stuffed bear. Aerith had just visited and gave the boys a stuffed animal unaware that they never learned how to share. Cloud just walked away saying to himself mentally,_"They'll get tired soon, or Leon will handle it. I'm gonna take a nap in the meantime."_

* * *

**Shampoo**

Sora was in the bathroom when he spotted a bottle of his brother's shampoo and got an idea. Minutes later at breakfast Roxs came out with brown hair. Sora and Cloud were laughing as Leon was fuming.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Why the hell is your hair brown?"

"Brown?" Roxas looked at himself in the mirror and screamed then fainted. Cloud's orange juice flew out of his nose and he and Sora started to laugh like crazy again as Leon looked at Cloud with the face that said _'If you're not gonna handle the situation the you are SO not getting any tonight!' _When Cloud saw the face he calmed down.

"Why is your brother's hair brown young man?" Cloud asked in a professional tone trying to hold in a few giggles.

"In my defence, he shouldn't have left his shampoo out in the open and he should've been more alert when he grabbed Mom's brown hair dye, and should've noticed something after he dried his hair." Leon paled as Cloud looked at him and started to laugh again.

"Brown hair dye?"

"I have ginger roots that I'm embarrassed about." Leon pouted.

* * *

**Me: Not bad for a rewrite? Right?**


End file.
